


Old Figment Harry Potter Story

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old back up of a story I posted on Figment a million years ago. Not that great.<br/>Depreciated. Copy and continue freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Figment Harry Potter Story

This is an old work. I dont' think I'll be continuing it.  
It may have grammar and spelling mistakes, since I didn't really care about all that at the time when it was first written.  
Everyone has my permission to copy, redistribute and edit as they please.

Harry ripped his gaze away, glaring accusingly at his hands instead and biting back a sharp retort. Across from him at the other side of the table sat Draco Malfoy, giving him a disgusted, impatient look. Harry was nearly bloody 20 in a day, this shouldn't be a problem any longer. He was almost a grown man, he had plans to purpose to Ginny in a few more years, this should not be getting in his way. But Malfoy was making it impossible to be mature. It was like his secret super power, to make Harry want to break his skinny little neck in half. Draco inhaled slowly, doing his best to hide the sneer on his face as he tried again. "Potter-" He broke off, pausing, "Harry," The name was forced out, like claws on sandpaper, "I... we... it's great to have you back," He amended his words carefully, trying to keep the venom of sarcasm out of his tone, "Here at Hogwarts I mean."

Malfoy frowned, self consciously looking away to glare at the corner of the table. It was genuinely apparent that Malfoy was making an effort to apologize. Harry forced down his pride, letting his chest deflate, "Thank you," He replied quietly, "Draco."

Draco looked up, and Harry thought he could see a hint of appreciation in his eyes, but the illusion had vanished before Harry could be sure.

"So what brings you here?" Draco asked, trying to look interested. Harry felt a flash of pity, this must be hard for his former classmate, to be talking to him again. However, Harry shrugged guardedly anyway, feeling a familiar burst of distrust for the other young man.  
"Just thought I would visit," Harry said vaguely.  
Draco had forgotten to hide the condensation when he replied, his nose wrinkling, "Oh don't be a bloody idiot, Potter, I'm not stupid," he spat, then seemed to realize what he was saying, "Um, don't be an idiot, please." He corrected himself.

Harry's shoulders sagged, watching Draco pretend to be this way was painful to observe. "It's okay Draco," Harry reassured briskly, "I know you don't want me here, you don't need to keep the act up."

Draco glowered at him, "I don't need your pity," He snapped crossly. That was better.

"I'm here to see the head mistress," Harry explained, "I was invited to help teach last winter."  
"I don't know where the head mistress is." Draco replied flatly, "It's my job to greet the teachers until I'm free to leave next June." Draco folded his arms over his chest, giving Harry a half suspicious, half disgusted look. Harry eyed him levelly, swallowing the nothing in his throat. It seemed like the old memories were surging back up again, making his heart ache. It would be great to see Ron, Hermione and Neville again, if they were all here.

"My lord you got bloody old, Potter." Draco observed suddenly, taking Harry by surprise.  
"Wait, what?" He asked, dragged from his thoughts, confused.  
Draco hissed impatiently, "You look homeless you daft goose!" He snapped, gesturing at Harry's face, "You need a shave."

Harry rubbed his chin. He thought it had been starting to look quite dashing. Draco must have seen the injured look on his face, because he chuckled mockingly. "Shave it, you look stupid."  
Harry was not about to get into another quarrel. Harry nodded, shrugging, "Fine, then."

The two fell silent with Draco sitting there, staring at Harry blankly. He looked like he didn't know what to do with Harry, his eye brows knitting together as he figured out what to say next. Harry almost found it funny, after all the years fighting and accusing each other, easily finding words to sting each other, they now found themselves lost for words.

"You look the same." Harry commented.  
Draco's eyes flashed, "What?" He demanded agitatedly.  
Harry snickered, "You don't look like you've changed much."

Draco looked like if he didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult, "Uhhh,"

Harry snorted, standing up. Draco stood up abruptly, running a hand through his blonde hair as he lead the way toward the door. Harry followed, shaking his head to himself. Draco opened the door for him, and Harry brushed passed, catching his gaze. "See you later," Harry said awkwardly.  
Draco stiffened, "Maybe," And Draco shut the door.

* * *

[Our Profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/profile) | [More Stories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/works)  
[carolandnella@gmail.com](mailto:carolandnella@gmail.com)


End file.
